SECRET LOVE
by ChoWirfania
Summary: Hyun-Ra merasa Kyuhyun selalu menyorotnya dengan intens dan tajam, seolah mengintimidasi, bahkan kadang menatapnya diam-diam. Namun ketika Hyun-Ra membaca situasi, mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya bahkan risih dengan kehadirannya. Tapi pemaksaan-pemaksaan dari pria itu justru membuat Hyun-Ra jadi bingung. Apa sebenarnya yang Kyuhyun inginkan darinya? Story by @ChoWirfania
1. 1. SINOPSIS

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Hyun-Ra, Jung Nami, Choi Minho**

**by : /ChoWirfania**

Hyun-Ra tak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana ia akan jatuh cinta—meskipun jika semuanya datang begitu saja tanpa ia duga—tapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah memilih akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut, Hyun-Ra nyaris terpuruk dalam kesendiriannya. Ia sebatang kara, melanjutkan hidupnya seorang diri tanpa ayah dan ibunya lagi. Sampai akhirnya bibi dan sepupunya (Nami) memintanya pindah dan tinggal bersama mereka.

Disitulah Hyun-Ra mulai bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pria yang menjadi tunangan Nami tetapi berusaha menjeratnya. Cho Kyuhyun menyukainya, dengan kearoganan dan pesonanya mencoba melumpuhkan Hyun-Ra. Hingga pada akhirnya Hyun-Ra terperosok, terjerumus dan benar-benar lumpuh tak berdaya.

Keadaan itu membuat Hyun-Ra dilema. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti sepupunya tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya. Hyun-Ra selalu mencoba mengenyahkan perasaannya meskipun Kyuhyun selalu menggagalkannya.

Dan di tengah kegalauannya tiba-tiba Minho (sahabat dari Nami) datang pada Hyun-Ra dan menyatakan cinta. Hyun-Ra tentu saja terkejut dan bersiap untuk menolak, namun kemudian ia melihat ada celah di sana, melihat sebuah batu pegangan agar ia tidak terombang-ambing arus yang deras. Hyun-Ra menerima Minho dengan harapan bisa melenyapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, dan disisi lain itu justru membuat Kyuhyun murka.

Lalu, apa yang akan Hyun-Ra lakukan ketika menyadari dirinya mencintai tunangan saudaranya dan tak dapat mengelak darinya? Ketika pada akhirnya perasaannya menyakitinya dan membuatnya putus asa?


	2. 2 PERTEMUAN PERTAMA

**Pertemuan Pertama**

*

Hyun-Ra termenung sendirian di bangku taman kampus yang menghadap ke pintu gerbang. Ia sedang menunggu Nami (sepupunya), tetapi pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk merasa kesal karena Nami terlambat datang. Ia dari New York, pindah ke Seoul dua minggu lalu atas permintaan Nami dan bibi nya. Dan ia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menuruti keinginan mereka karena memang dirinya kini sebatang kara. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sebulan lalu, meninggalkan Hyun-Ra seorang diri dalam kesedihan. Sampai ia datang ke negara ini, masuk ke kampus Nami, dan mengenal Cho Kyuhyun (tunangan Nami).

Seminggu yang lalu pria itu memang sudah bersikap aneh ketika pertama kali Nami mengenalkan padanya. Kyuhyun selalu menyorotnya dengan tajam, penuh intimidasi bahkan kadang Hyun-Ra memergoki Kyuhyun menatapnya diam-diam. Hyun-Ra berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya atau merasa risih karena Nami selalu mengajaknya di setiap mereka berdua kemana-mana. Hyun-Ra sebenarnya sadar ia pasti menjadi pengganggu dan mungkin saja Kyuhyun ingin jalan berdua dengan Nami tanpa ada Hyun-Ra yang menjadi ekornya. Tapi jujur, Hyun-Ra mahasiswa baru dan ia benar-benar butuh di temani untuk mempelajari seluk beluk kampus dan mengenal semua orang yang ada disini.

Hyun-Ra jadi teringat ketika pertama kali ia menabrak Kyuhyun yang sedang buru-buru karena celingukan mencari Nami.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar? Apa jalan yang lebar ini tidak bisa kau gunakan dengan baik?" Itu kata Kyuhyun waktu itu, mengeluarkan nada sinis dan membuat Hyun-Ra mendongak dari kegiatan membersihkan lututnya. Namun Hyun-Ra melihat Kyuhyun langsung terdiam, mata pria itu menatap intens dan tajam. Hyun-Ra langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku. Aku tidak fokus pada jalan karena mencari seseorang. Maaf." Hyun-Ra membungkuk berkali-kali, malu sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau siapa?"

Hyun-Ra diam.

"Siapa namamu?" desak Kyuhyun.

Tapi kemudian Hyun-Ra memilih membungkuk lagi dan memutuskan untuk menghindar. "Maaf aku harus pergi, aku sedang ada urusan." Hyun-Ra berbalik, hendak melangkah namun tangan Kyuhyun mencekalnya. Hyun-Ra menoleh bingung.

"Aku harus tahu namamu, Nona, atau kalau tidak aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Kyuhyun mendesis, membuat Hyun-Ra jadi takut, was-was. Siapa pria ini? Apa dia anak petinggi kampus dan ingin melaporkan Hyun-Ra untuk kemudian mendapatkan catatan merah karena menabraknya? Apakah ketidak sengajaannya tadi adalah kesalahan yang fatal dan pria ini tidak terima? Hyun-Ra meringis, merasa dirinya begitu sial hari ini.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?" lanjut Kyuhyun, ada nada geli di suaranya. "Kau memikirkan apa? Sesuatu yang jelek tentangku? Atau kau berpikir aku akan menyeretmu ke belakang gedung dan memperkosamu?"

Hyun-Ra membelalak. _Memperkosa?_ Seketika Hyun-Ra berubah marah, ingin mengomel, tapi sadar waktu sedang menjepitnya dan ia harus segera mencari Nami untuk menyelesaikan urusannya masuk ke kampus ini. Hyun-Ra mencoba menarik tangannya tapi sia-sia. "Lepaskan aku!" serunya kesal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat usaha Hyun-Ra. "Kau hanya perlu menyebut namamu dan tanganmu akan terlepas."

"Shin Hyun-Ra!" ucap Hyun-Ra dengan marah. "Namaku Shin Hyun-Ra, dan sekarang lepaskan tanganku!!"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskannya, menepati kata-katanya. Hyun-Ra buru-buru berlari sebelum kemarahannya meledak dan pria itu akan membuatnya lebih meledak lagi.

"Dasar pria aneh, gila, sinting, tidak punya sopan santun!! Kalau tidak sedang buru-buru, aku pasti sudah meneriakinya!" Hyun-Ra mendumel sendirian sambil berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Itulah pertama kali pertemuannya dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang kemudian ia tahu bahwa pria itu adalah tunangan Nami. Bahkan ketika Nami mengenalkan Kyuhyun padanya, pria itu masih tetap di tatapan anehnya dan membuat Hyun-Ra jengkel.

"Kau tahu ini siapa?" Kata Nami saat itu. Sepupunya itu sedang menggandeng Cho Kyuhyun dan Hyun-Ra langsung teringat dengan kekesalannya pada pria itu ketika ia menabraknya. "Dia tunanganku, Hyun-Ra, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. yang aku ceritakan di telepon itu." Nami berbicara dengan wajah binar, seperti merasa bangga dengan tunangannya yang begitu sempurna. "Dia sangat tampan kan? Semua perempuan di kampus ini jadi membenciku karena aku bertunangan dengannya." Nami terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak perduli, toh Kyuhyun Oppa tidak pernah menggubris mereka. Dan Oppa ..." Nami beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Kenalin, dia sepupuku yang dari New York itu, yang pernah aku ceritakan pada Oppa. Namanya Shin Hyun-Ra dan dia sekarang tinggal bersamaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyun-Ra dengan intens dan tajam, tatapan seperti ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Dengan ragu Hyun-Ra menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, merasakan bagaimana genggaman Kyuhyun di tangannya begitu rapat, begitu lengket, begitu erat meremasnya. Hyun-Ra mengernyit bingung, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Hyun-Ra berkerut ke arahnya. "Senang akhirnya aku bisa mengenal sepupu Nami." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku Shin Hyun-Ra," jawab Hyun-Ra. "Senang juga akhirnya bisa mengenalmu ..." _Pria aneh!_ Hyun-Ra menarik tangannya namun Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan jabatannya. Hyun-Ra melirik Nami dan sepupunya itu mulai mengernyit. "Maaf, bisakah kau melepaskan genggamanmu?" ucapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, seolah baru tersadar dan buru-buru melepaskan. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sedikit banyak pikiran jadi tidak fokus."

"Ya," Hyun-Ra mengangguk masam. "Tidak apa-apa. Semoga pikiranmu cepat jernih."

Kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya lalu kemudian menatap Nami yang berkerut bingung. Tetapi gadis itu lalu tersenyum, seolah wajah Kyuhyun menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya lupa apapun.

Hyun-Ra mengerjap, mendesah mengingat pertemuan pertama kali itu, dan sejujurnya ia masih merasa heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak wajar terhadapnya. Seperti tidak ada kecanggungan dari pria itu pada perempuan yang baru dikenalnya. Kyuhyun justru langsung bersikap arogan dan menyebalkan. Apa memang watak tunangan Nami itu seperti itu?

Dan sekarang, apakah lebih baik ia sendirian saja mempelajari semua hal disini dan tidak lagi menjadi ekor Kyuhyun dan Nami?

Terlebih, ketika ia teringat mendiang orang tuanya yang membuatnya ingin menangis seketika, sepertinya menyendiri memang keputusan yang baik. Hyun-Ra bisa lebih leluasa mengarungi hatinya yang sedang sedih dan kesepian.

Dan setidaknya ia tidak akan menjadi pengganggu bagi orang-orang terutama sepupunya itu.

"Kalau kau sering melamun seperti itu, lama-lama akan ada arwah jahat yang merasukimu." Hyun-Ra merandek mendengar suara lelaki dari belakang menginterupsi menungannya. Ia menoleh, melihat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang bangkunya, refleks ia berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun. Hyun-Ra mengernyit, dimana Nami? "Nami masih banyak kegiatan dan menyuruh kita pulang lebih dulu." Kyuhyun seakan mengerti dan menjawab pertanyaan di benak Hyun-Ra.

_Kita? Berdua?_

Dan sorotan tajam itu dilihatnya lagi, tatapan yang selalu Kyuhyun tunjukkan tiap kali memandangnya. Hyun-Ra berpaling, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Nami disini, aku akan pulang dengannya," putus Hyun-Ra.

"Nami masih lama, tiga atau empat jam lagi. Kau yakin akan menunggu?"

Hyun-Ra terdiam, itu jelas terlalu lama untuk ia tunggu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," lanjut Kyuhyun, nadanya seolah tidak ingin dibantah. Hyun-Ra mendongak, bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk menyorotnya.

_Kyuhyun akan mengantarnya pulang? Berdua semobil dengan pria menyebalkan ini?_

Hyun-Ra buru-buru menjawab dengan panik. "Tidak usah, Kyuhyun, aku akan pulang sendiri dan aku bisa naik kendaraan umum." Ia berusaha menolak tetapi kemudian raut Kyuhyun berubah, Hyun-Ra melihat pria itu berkerut gusar seperti tidak suka dengan penolakannya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau harus menolak ku, Shin Hyun-Ra," desis Kyuhyun. Tanpa diduga pria itu menarik tangan Hyun-Ra dan menyeretnya menuju mobilnya.

Hyun-Ra terkejut. "Kyuhyun!!" protesnya. Ia meronta menarik-narik tangannya namun cekalan Kyuhyun semakin kuat, membuat Hyun-Ra terseok-seok mengikuti langkah pria itu. "Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan!!" Hyun-Ra memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun namun sia-sia, Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Pria itu baru melepaskannya ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil. Hyun-Ra berubah kesal. "Kenapa kau memaksaku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri dan kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!"

"Karena aku tahu kau buta jalan dan kau bisa hilang sebelum sampai di rumah."

"Kau pikir aku separah itu?" Hyun-Ra jadi tersinggung, meskipun Kyuhyun benar tapi tetap ia merasa tidak suka ada yang mengungkapkan kelemahannya. "Aku tidak akan tersesat dan taksi bisa mengantarku kemanapun!"

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengabaikan rentetan Hyun-Ra. "Masuk, pasang sabuk pengamanmu dan duduk diam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu memaksakan kehendakmu? Apa kau juga seperti ini pada Nami?"

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa siapapun selain kau." Kyuhyun melirik pintu mobil yang terbuka. "Masuklah, dan jangan banyak membantah."

Hyun-Ra mendengus, merasa emosinya mulai menggerogoti. Tidak ingin berdebat, Hyun-Ra akhirnya mengalah. Terlebih ia tidak ingin Nami tiba-tiba memergoki.

"Dasar laki-laki aneh!" Hyun-Ra bersungut-sungut sambil masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil membawamu pergi."

Samar-samar Hyun-Ra mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam sebelum kemudian pria itu memutari mobil dan masuk ke balik kemudi.

Hyun-Ra terdiam, _apa maksud Kyuhyun tadi?_

_*_

Malam itu Nami telungkup di kasur Hyun-Ra sambil memainkan ponselnya, membuka galeri melihat foto-foto Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hyun-Ra bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan novel di tangannya, fokus membaca. Tiba-tiba Nami berceletuk.

"Bagaimana harimu tadi di kampus? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena terlalu sibuk, Apa Kyuhyun Oppa mengantarmu dengan baik?"

Hyun-Ra mengangkat matanya dari buku bacaannya dan melirik Nami. Sepupunya itu masih tetap pada ponselnya.

"Emm ... ya, dia baik," _Tapi sangat menyebalkan._ "Dia mengantarku dengan selamat, meski sebenarnya aku lebih suka menunggumu dan kita pulang bersama," jawab Hyun-Ra.

Nami terkekeh, ia menoleh pada Hyun-Ra lalu membalik tubuhnya jadi telentang. "Aku tidak ingin kau menungguku yang masih lama, karena itu aku menyuruh kau dan Kyuhyun Oppa pulang lebih dulu." Nami menurunkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas dadanya. Ia menatap Hyun-Ra dengan berbinar. "Kau tahu, Hyun-Ra, aku baru dua bulan bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun Oppa tapi aku sudah sangat mencintainya."

Ya, Hyun-Ra bisa melihat binar cinta itu di mata Nami, seperti perempuan yang sedang di mabuk kepayang dan selalu terbayang-bayang sang kekasih. Seketika Hyun-Ra jadi penasaran sesuatu, ia khawatir jika nanti Nami tersakiti.

"Bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa bertunangan?" Hyun-Ra menunduk lagi ke arah bukunya namun telinganya siap mendengarkan.

Nami tersenyum, bayangan Kyuhyun memenuhi benaknya. "Kami di jodohkan. Kau tahu, aku sudah hampir kabur dari rumah ketika eomma bilang aku akan dijodohkan. Aku berpikir mungkin laki-lakinya seorang duda, jelek, gendut, tapi kaya, maka itu eomma menyerahkanku pada lelaki itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah," Nami mencubit pipinya sendiri, seolah apa yang akan ia katakan bagaikan sebuah mimpi. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Kyuhyun Oppa, pangeran di kampus. Sudah lama aku memang menyukainya tapi aku tidak berani mendekat. Kyuhyun Oppa terlihat dingin pada siapapun bahkan pada perempuan. Dia selalu di puja, banyak perempuan yang ingin jadi kekasihnya. Tapi oh Tuhan, aku masih seperti bermimpi bisa menjadi tunangannya. Aku bahagia, Hyun-Ra." Nami mendekap ponselnya di dada dengan pandangan mengitari langit-langit kamar. Kemudian ia menatap Hyun-Ra, senyumnya begitu tampak bahagia. "Dan yang membuat aku tidak menduga, Kyuhyun Oppa ternyata kaya raya, dia pewaris tunggal dan keluarganya begitu baik."

Hyun-Ra menutup bukunya dan menelaah semua curahan Nami. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil bersila. "Kalian dijodohkan? Dan sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak mengenalmu?"

Nami menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin Kyuhyun Oppa tahu kalau aku juga ada di kampus. Aku mengenalnya tapi mungkin dia tidak mengenalku."

Hyun-Ra manggut-manggut. "Apa kau pernah bertanya padanya kenapa dia menerima perjodohan kalian?"

Alis Nami seketika berkerut, ia menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menanyakan itu padanya. Apa menurutmu aku harus bertanya? Entah kenapa mendengar kau mengatakan itu aku jadi ingin bertanya."

"Menurutku itu perlu, biar kau tahu apa alasan dia menerima perjodohan kalian. Apa kau juga tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaannya padamu? Karena disini kalian akan menikah, hidup menjadi pasangan sampai hari tua, dan menurutku itu juga perlu untuk kau tahu."

Nami langsung beranjak duduk dan memikirkan semua perkataan Hyun-Ra. "Kau benar, aku ingin tahu semuanya dan aku harus tahu semuanya. Bagaimana aku tidak pernah terpikirkan itu?" Nami menghadap Hyun-Ra dan menekuk lututnya dengan posisi sama seperti Hyun-Ra. "Tapi, apa Kyuhyun Oppa tidak akan marah kalau aku menanyakan itu? Kalau Kyuhyun Oppa menerima perjodohan ini, bukankah berarti dia juga menyukaiku?"

"Nami," sela Hyun-Ra dengan sabar. "Tidak ada salahnya jika kau ingin tahu kepastiannya. Meskipun benar bisa jadi Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu, tapi apa kau tidak merasa sedikit aneh jika seorang pria menerima begitu saja jika dijodohkan? Apalagi kau bilang Kyuhyun itu menjadi pujaan di kampus, pastinya dia lebih ingin mencari pasangan tanpa campur tangan orang tuanya."

Nami termenung, lagi-lagi memikirkan perkataan Hyun-Ra. "Kau benar," gumamnya, mengulang jawaban yang sama. "Aku harus memastikan semuanya, aku ingin tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun Oppa menerimaku." Nami meraih tangan Hyun-Ra dan menggenggamnya. "Hyun-Ra, thanks kau sudah mengingatkanku. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah terpikirkan ini. Aku hanya merasa bahagia karena bisa bersama Kyuhyun Oppa."

Hyun-Ra tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Nami. "Aku hanya berharap apapun yang kau inginkan akan tercapai, Nami, perjodohan, pertunangan dan cintamu, semoga seperti harapanmu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

*

"Hai cantik, sendirian seperti ini tidak takut ada yang datang menggodamu?"

Hyun-Ra melirik sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depannya dan ia tersenyum geli. Siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini kalau bukan Choi Minho? Pria itu adalah sahabat dekat Nami, dia baik dan selalu mengundang tawa membuat Hyun-Ra terhibur. Sejak berkenalan dengannya seminggu lalu, Hyun-Ra bisa cepat akrab dengan Minho. Pria itu selalu banyak topik untuk dibahas dan menolong Hyun-Ra dari kejenuhan. Meski usil dan suka mengganggu, tetapi keseluruhan Minho bagitu baik dan menyenangkan.

Hyun-Ra menutup buku bacaannya dan mendongak ke arah Minho yang menjulang tinggi. Seperti biasa ia sedang menunggu Nami di bangku taman kampus, ia berhasil mencari alasan untuk berangkat lebih dulu sebelum pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu datang menjemput. Hyun-Ra sudah memutuskan tidak akan mengganggu pasangan itu lagi yang membuat mereka tidak leluasa.

"Siapa lagi yang akan menggangguku selain kau?" cetus Hyun-Ra. Ia tersenyum melihat rambut baru Minho dengan warna silver metaliknya itu. "Dan apa kau sedang membuka lembaran baru? Kau terlihat cocok juga dengan warna rambut seperti itu."

"Lembaran baru?" Minho memutar bola matanya, seolah perkataan Hyun-Ra sedikit banyak memang benar. "Sepertinya ungkapan itu tepat sekali, aku memang sedang ingin membuka lembaran baru." Minho terkekeh, mengerling pada Hyun-Ra lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu. "Apa aku juga terlihat lebih tampan?" Ia mencolek pipi Hyun-Ra tapi Hyun-Ra mengelak, tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. Minho ikut tertawa, tapi kemudian ia tertegun melihat Hyun-Ra yang terlihat ceria.

_Rasanya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri bisa membuat Hyun-Ra tertawa riang, dan rasanya ingin membuatnya selalu terlihat seperti itu._

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan warna rambut apapun," jawab Hyun-Ra, menggugah Minho.

Minho mengerjap. "Kau serius?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Minho mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyun-Ra, menopang kepalanya di sandaran bangku dan menatap Hyun-Ra yang masih di senyum manisnya.

"Dan kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Nami?"

Hyun-Ra diam sejenak, benaknya berpikir mencari alasan. "Aku... tadi masih ada urusan, jadi aku berangkat lebih dulu. Mungkin dia sebentar lagi sampai dengan tunangannya."

"Bagaimana kalau setiap hari aku yang menjemputmu?" Raut Minho tiba-tiba terlihat berharap, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi Hyun-Ra adalah gadis unik yang mengagumkan. Ia merasa senang bisa mengenal Hyun-Ra. "Aku kan sudah menganggapmu sahabatku juga, sama seperti Nami, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita berangkat bersama? Biarkan saja Nami dengan tunangannya, kita jangan mengganggu. Bagaimana?"

Hyun-Ra terdiam lagi memikirkan tawaran Minho. Itu tentu saja akan membuat Hyun-Ra lebih mudah dan tenang. Tapi apakah ia tidak akan merepotkan Minho?

"Tidak usah banyak berpikir, semuanya tanpa biaya kok. gratis untuk tuan putri yang cantik ini. Kau tidak akan merepotkan, pasti itu juga yang sedang kau pertimbangkan, kan?" Minho terkekeh, ia menatap Hyun-Ra dan berharap gadis itu tidak akan menolak.

Hyun-Ra masih bungkam, keningnya berkerut, tapi sisa senyum karena kelucuan Minho masih terukir di sana. Minho menawarinya pertolongan, karena dengan begitu ia benar-benar bisa terlepas dari Nami dan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tidak enak jika setiap hari menjadi ekor mereka, dan Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu tidak akan bisa memaksa-maksa lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan putri? Kau terlalu lama memikirkannya." Minho manyun dan mau tidak mau Hyun-Ra jadi cekikikan.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia," putus Hyun-Ra akhirnya. "Tapi kalau kau terlambat menjemput, aku akan berangkat lebih dulu dan meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan dong ... kau harus menungguku."

"Tidak mau ah ... "

"Haruuss ... "

"Kalian ternyata ada disini." Suara Nami tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Gadis itu merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja dan berkerut manyun ke arah Hyun-Ra. "Hyun-Ra, mulai besok kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri lagi, aku khawatir dan eomma juga mengomeliku,"

Tapi bukan itu yang pertama kali menjadi perhatian Hyun-Ra. Raut Kyuhyun yang seperti menyembunyikan kekesalan, tatapan tajam dan berkobarnya yang seolah menyimpan marah, dan rahang mengerasnya semakin memperjelas semuanya. Apakah pria itu memang tidak pernah tersenyum?

"Hyun-Ra, aku bicara padamu." Nami cemberut dan menghentak kakinya.

Hyun-Ra langsung tersadar. "Ah, iya Nami, maaf. Aku tadi hanya ada urusan dan sedang buru-buru ... "

"Pokoknya mulai besok kau harus tetap pergi denganku."

"Eits, tidak lagi." Minho menyela. "Mulai besok aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarkan Hyun-Ra. Sekarang dia tanggung jawabku, kau tenang saja, serahkan padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiam di samping Nami akhirnya bersuara, nadanya terdengar kesal dan tidak suka. "Tanggung jawabmu? Tanggung jawab apa yang kau maksud?"

Minho mengernyit dan ia jadi bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Apakah ia salah bicara?

"Maksudku kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hyun-Ra lagi, karena setiap pagi aku yang akan menjemput dan menemaninya."

"Hyun-Ra masih baru disini dan dia tidak boleh pergi dengan sembarang orang," seru Kyuhyun lagi.

Minho beranjak berdiri dan ia merasa sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah meski ia tidak tahu apa masalahnya. "Begini, Hyung, menurutku aku bukan sembarang orang, aku sahabat Nami dan Nami sudah cukup mengenalku. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Hyun-Ra kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, aku akan menjaganya."

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju." Alis Kyuhyun langsung berkerut gusar.

"Kenapa?" Nami dan Minho berucap bersamaan.

Nami mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun dan ia ikut merasa bingung. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada Minho. "Oppa sebenarnya kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau mereka jalan bersama? Aku percaya pada Minho dia akan menjaga sepupuku."

Kyuhyun melirik Hyun-Ra, rahangnya mengeras karena sebuah kekesalan namun kemudian ia beralih pada Nami. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan sepupumu. Saudaramu saudaraku juga."

_Dan kenapa dengan Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan ini? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot seperti itu?_ Hyun-Ra mengamati raut Kyuhyun. _Benarkah dia mengkhawatirkanku karena aku saudara Nami? Bukan karena dia tidak suka ada orang terdekat Nami yang bersamaku? Karena sedari awal Kyuhyun memang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku._

"Aku harus ke kelas," Kyuhyun memutuskan menjauh untuk meredakan emosinya, ia masih menunduk ke arah Nami. "Lima menit lagi presentasiku di mulai. Kau bisa pergi ke kelas sendiri?"

Mau tidak mau Nami tersenyum dan memilih menekan kebingungannya. Tatapan dan raut tampan Kyuhyun memang selalu meluluhkan Nami. Terlebih karena ia takut membuat Kyuhyun marah dan menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah, Oppa, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Semangat ya, aku nanti akan menghubungimu."

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melirik Hyun-Ra sekilas kemudian berbalik untuk pergi, menyusuri koridor hingga menghilang di balik gedung.

"Kenapa dengan tunanganmu itu?" tanya Minho, masih memandang ke arah kepergian Kyuhyun. "Hari ini dia terlihat aneh, dan sepertinya dia marah kepadaku. Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku?"

_Bukan hanya hari ini,_ batin Hyun-Ra, _tapi dia memang selalu terlihat aneh!_

"Entahlah." Nami duduk di bangku sebelah Hyun-Ra sambil termenung, entah kenapa ia jadi terpikirkan raut dan sikap tunangannya. _Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun oppa?_

Hyun-Ra merangkul Nami dan berusaha menenangkan. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan, mungkin saja tunanganmu sedang ada masalah. Apa dia memang sering seperti itu?"

"Kurasa tidak." Minho yang menjawab. "Sejauh aku mengenalnya, Kyuhyun hyung tidak pernah bersikap aneh seperti itu. Bahkan dia terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli sekitar. Bukankah begitu, Nami?"

"Ya," Nami hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tercenung. "Semenjak Hyun-Ra datang Kyuhyun oppa sedikit berubah."

"Berubah?" Hyun-Ra mengernyit. "Berubah bagaimana?"

Nami dan Minho saling pandang, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyun-Ra. "Mungkinkah Kyuhyun hyung menyukai Hyun-Ra?" cetus Minho.

Nami meringis, seketika ia seperti ingin menangis. "Mungkinkah seperti itu?" Nami menatap Hyun-Ra. "Mungkinkah Kyuhyun oppa menyukaimu?"

"Hei! Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Kalian terlalu mengada-ngada!" omel Hyun-Ra. "Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas dan lupakan pikiran buruk kalian. Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menyukai perempuan lain selain tunangannya!" Hyun-Ra beranjak dan mulai menjauh dari sana. Namun beberapa langkah ia kemudian berbalik lagi, Minho dan Nami masih terbengong. "Ayo pergi! Kenapa kalian hanya diam??"

Minho dan Nami buru-buru mengikuti Hyun-Ra.

_Dan apapun pikiran mereka, Hyun-Ra hanya tidak suka melihat wajah sedih Nami. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk sepupunya itu._

*

_Aku tidak mungkin menanyakan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Kyuhyun Oppa padaku kalau dia dalam keadaan mood seperti itu. Padahal aku ingin menanyakan itu padanya seperti yang disarankan Hyun-Ra. Tapi bagaimana aku menanyakannya?_ Nami termenung dan konsentrasinya berantakan dalam menerima materi dari pembimbingnya. Ia hanya menatap buku di tangannya hingga waktu berakhir dan semua orang bubar. Sikap Kyuhyun pagi tadi benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang.

Hyun-Ra mengernyit mengamati Nami dan seketika ia merasa kalau Nami pasti masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi. Ia menjadi geram, kesal terhadap pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari sikap-sikap aneh pria itu? Salah makan atau salah minum obat? Atau sedang perlu obat? Hyun-Ra jadi ingin bertanya sekaligus mengomelinya.

"Nami?" panggil Hyun-Ra. Ia mendekat ketika Nami menoleh padanya, duduk di bangku depan Nami dan memperhatikan rautnya. "Kau memikirkan tentang tunanganmu?" tanya Hyun-Ra.

Nami mulai bergerak dan tangannya dengan perlahan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dan kemudian termenung lagi. "Hyun-Ra ... " gumamnya. "Aku sebanarnya— "

"Kuharap kau tidak akan terpengaruh apalagi menelan mentah-mentah yang Minho katakan tadi pagi," sela Hyun-Ra, ia mulai mengomel. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Bukan itu," Nami menggeleng. "Kalau soal itu aku tidak memikirkannya. Apalagi Kyuhyun Oppa sudah tahu kalau kau sepuupuku jadi dia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku percaya padanya. Tapi— " Nami murung, menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan wallpaper Kyuhyun yang menghias di sana. "Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun Oppa akan marah jika aku menanyakan hal yang kita bahas kemarin?"

Hyun-Ra mengernyit. "Kenapa dia harus marah? Kau hanya bertanya dan dia cuma perlu menjawab, semudah itu kan?"

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri mood Oppa tadi pagi seperti apa? Aku takut membuatnya kesal, aku sangat mencintainya, aku takut dia menjauh dan mengabaikanku."

Hyun-Ra terdiam mendengar semua keluhan Nami, ia merasa kasihan dan kemurungan Nami membuatnya sedih.

Hyun-Ra mendesah. "Nami, kau hanya perlu bertanya dan jangan takut apapun. Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, dia akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan membuatmu tenang."

Nami terdiam.

Dan Hyun-Ra menyentuh lengan Nami, mengusapnya, menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk dengan hubungan kalian. Aku mendukungmu, Nami."

Perkataan Hyun-Ra mulai merasuk ke benak Nami. Perlahan raut Nami berangsur-angsur tenang, senyumnya mulai terukir dan ia mengangguk dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah," jawab Nami akhirnya. "Aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun Oppa dan bertanya padanya." _Karena benar kata Hyun-Ra, kalau memang Kyuhyun mencintainya, maka ia akan bertanya dan Kyuhyun hanya perlu menjawabnya._

Hyun-Ra mendesah lega, ikut tersenyum. _Syukurlah..._ "Sekarang temui tunanganmu, aku akan pulang dengan Minho."

"Hei," Nami mengernyit. "Kyuhyun Oppa sudah melarangmu. Bagaimana kalau dia marah?"

"Marah?" Hyun-Ra mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Aku akan menonjoknya kalau dia berani marah. Ini cukup kuat untuk meremukkan rahangnya."

Nami seketika tertawa. "Dasar kutu buku." Tangan Nami melayang dan menjitak kepala Hyun-Ra. "Kalau begitu pulanglah. Bilang pada Minho pelan-pelan menyetirnya. Kau kan punya kebiasaan menjerit-jerit jika dibawa mengebut."

"Apa?!" Hyun-Ra manyun. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Hati-hati membawa Hyun-Ra! Dia takut dengan kecepatan!" Nami berseru ke arah Minho yang baru datang dan berdiri di pintu. Nami terkekeh.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Hyun-Ra cemberut, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Minho seolah menggeleng. "Aku tidak begitu! Dia bohong!"

Minho tertawa, ia mengedik kepada Hyun-Ra. "Ayo pulang."

Nami masih cekikikan menatap Hyun-Ra yang berjalan keluar dan pergi bersama Minho. Setidaknya ia merasa tenang dengan adanya Minho bisa menjaga sepupunya itu saat dirinya sedang tidak bisa menemaninya seperti sekarang.

_Dan kini..._

Nami mendesah dalam dalam,

_Saatnya bagi dirinya menemui tunangan tercintanya._

**To Be Continued~**


End file.
